1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for preparing a modified silica film and a modified silica film prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silica film prepared by silica conversion (for example, curing) of polysilazane may exhibit strength close to that of glass. Silica films may be used to improve the surface strength of various films. Recently, there is an increasing need for improving surface strength of an optical film using the silica film. Here, the optical film is, for example, an anti-reflective film bonded to a surface of a display.